FaceCamo
FaceCamo is a full head mask that utilizes the same technology as Solid Snake's OctoCamo suit. History FaceCamo was used by Laughing Octopus, of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014. After being deployed to South America, Octopus used the FaceCamo to mimic Solid Snake's appearance while she killed a group of captured rebel soldiers, allowing one to flee after warning him, not to "forget this man's face." Laughing Octopus later utilized the FaceCamo in battle with Snake himself, within the lab where Dr. Naomi Hunter had been confined. Octopus mimicked Naomi's face in an attempt to trick Snake into letting his guard down. However, she was ultimately defeated, with Snake procuring the FaceCamo for himself. The FaceCamo was later tailored to fit the size and shape of Snake's face. He then used it to disguise himself from PMC forces in Eastern Europe, utilizing his younger appearance. Behind the scenes The Metal Gear Solid 4 equivalent of Metal Gear Solid 3's facepaint, using FaceCamo in conjunction with the OctoCamo causes the Camo Index to improve. Bonus FaceCamos Defeating any of the Beauty bosses non-lethally will earn the player their FaceCamos. In addition, extra FaceCamos of main characters such as Otacon and Raiden can occasionally be obtained by bumping into certain characters with the Metal Gear Mk. II during Mission Briefings. Other FaceCamos can also be unlocked by fulfilling certain conditions in-game. *'None': No FaceCamo *'FaceCamo': Basic FaceCamo that works just like the OctoCamo. There are no defining features. It is acquired from Laughing Octopus after she is defeated. *'Young Snake': Snake's younger appearance from the earlier games, sans bandana. Automatically acquired at the beginning of Act 3. *'Young Snake w/ Bandanna': Snake's younger appearance from the earlier games, with bandanna. Automatically acquired at the beginning of Act 3. *MGS1 Snake: Snake's appearance from Metal Gear Solid on the PlayStation. It is aquired after completing Snakes nightmare before the beginning of Act 4. *'Laughing Beauty': Laughing Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Raging Beauty': Raging Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Crying Beauty': Crying Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Screaming Beauty': This is Screaming Beauty's face. It is acquired by non-lethally defeating her. *'Big Boss': The face of Big Boss's supposed corpse, though it is actually Solidus Snake's. It can be acquired by achieving the Big Boss emblem. *'Raiden A': Cyborg Raiden - Visor Closed. It is acquired by bumping into Naomi Hunter with the Mk. II, during the Mission Briefings. *'Raiden B': Cyborg Raiden - Visor Open. It is acquired by bumping into Sunny with the Mk. II, during the Mission Briefings. *'Campbell': This is Roy Campbell's face. It is acquired by bumping into him with the Mk. II, during the Mission Briefings. *'Otacon': This is Hal Emmerich's face. It is acquired by bumping into him with the Mk. II, during the Mission Briefings. *'Drebin': This is Drebin 893's face. It is acquired by collecting 60 or more weapon types. For more information, see Secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Metal Gear Online Category:Clothing Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Equipment